Intoxicating Discovery
by A. Heiden
Summary: Wine and ‘girl talk’ – nuff said


**Chapter 1**

Buffy slammed the front door of Giles' apartment behind her with a vengeance. She searched the living room for him and pulled up short when he was nowhere to be found.

"Giles?"

His voice came from top of the stairs. "I'll be right down Buffy. Make yourself comfortable."

Buffy threw herself on the couch with a miserable expression, and kicked of her shoes. The apartment was plunged in darkness and she worried for a second that maybe she had woken him. She checked her watch, but it was only 10:30, and she figured that was too early for her watcher to be sleeping. She spotted some candles and dug through her purse to find a matchbook and lit them. She leaned back with a sigh.

A few seconds later, Giles came down the stairs, hair still wet, and she realized had she been there ten minutes earlier and she might have walked in on him taking a shower. She blushed slightly and hoped he couldn't tell.

Her eyes widened as she took in his attire. Or lack there of. He was wearing faded blue jeans and a button down shirt. That was it. It was untucked and the sleeves were rolled up. She glanced at his naked feet and stifled a giggle. Who knew her watcher had such cute toes?

He glanced over at the front door with a raised eyebrow. His regard shifted to Buffy after a quick inspection.

Buffy blushed and pulled her feet up on the couch. "I didn't break it."

"One day you will, though." He answered as he headed towards the kitchen. "May I offer you something?"

"Yeah, something to drink would be nice." As she heard him rummage around in the kitchen she muttered to herself. "Something with alcohol would be greatly appreciated."

He appeared shortly, and she was surprised when she saw him carrying two glasses that looked suspiciously like wine. He handed her a glass with a small grin and she sniffed it, and then watched him settle into the armchair facing the couch. "Wine? You heard me?"

"No, but the gloomy expression on your face when I came down the stairs spoke volumes." He took a sip and studied her face. "I take it the date did not go well."

She took a large gulp and nodded somberly. "You take right."

Giles grinned, but when she only scowled in return he straightened his face. "Right, not amusing. So tell me, what happened?"

Buffy sat up against the arm of the sofa. "You know this guy Aaron I told you about?" Giles nodded. "Well, he took me to this carnival thingy. And while we were there right, Mr. Macho decides to win me this stuffed animal. What am I? Five?"

Giles laughed. "I think it's meant to be a romantic gesture, Buffy."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Romantic, schmantic. It's such a cliché. Totally not for me. I already have a favorite stuffed animal, and he's spoiled me for anyone else."

Giles eyes sparkled with laughter, but he managed to hold back a chuckle and waited for her to continue as she drank. His eyebrows rose as he noticed her almost draining her glass. He fetched the wine bottle and refilled her glass.

Buffy blushed. "Sorry, drowning my frustrations."

"By all means, drink as much as you want. But I am warning you: I am not carrying you home tonight."

An image of her being cradled against his chest, an arm draped around his neck, flashed before her eyes. She shook her head to get rid of the image. This was not the time to indulge in lusty watcher daydreaming.

She poked her tongue out at him and stretched out on the couch on her back again, and tilted her head towards him. "Let me wallow in my misery here ok? Worst case scenario I'll just crash on your couch."

Giles toasted her and sat back down. "By all means, carry on with your tale of misery."

Buffy sighed dramatically. "Ok, so Aaron wins this tiny little toy, which ok. It was kind of cute, but still. And then the guy in the booth tells Aaron that he can either accept the toy, or try to win a bigger one. So, of course, as we all know, guys can't resist a challenge, and he decided to try to win the bigger one. He tries, and tries, and tries, and tries. Finally, I got so fed up. I mean, he was taking forever! Fifteen minutes later, he still hadn't managed to do it, so I take over. And of course I nailed it."

She grinned at Giles, and he grinned back. They both toasted each other.

"Here's the stitch though", she continued after swallowing. "We still had to pay for all the missed shots and by then Aaron owed the guy twenty bucks. And do you think he has it?"

Giles opened up his mouth to answer with a playful grin, and Buffy scowled at him. "That was a rhetorical question, Giles." Giles laughed and took another sip.

Buffy sighed dramatically and stared up at the ceiling. "Ok, anyway, he's broke so I had to pay for it all. Fifteen minutes of watching this useless guy and twenty bucks poorer, and all I got was a tiny little teddy bear to show for it."

She harrumphed. "Anyway, I tried to smile and play it off like it was no big deal. You know 20th century, equality, that kind of a thing. Women's liberation and all that crap."

She looked over at Giles to make sure he was paying attention. He was looking at her with a small smile playing on his lips.

Buffy recognized his playful look and attempted a glare, but he only grinned in return. "Ok, so we finally decide to go on this ride, and the bastard ends up throwing up on me!"

Giles gave her stretched out body on the couch a searching look. Buffy wasn't paying attention, lost in the mental replay, until she noticed Giles was looking at her with a horrified expression.

Buffy laughed. "Oh, chill out, it was my jacket, and I left that outside ok? Your couch is fine."

Giles let out a dramatic breath of relief and then smiled playfully.

Buffy rolled her eyes over his behavior. "But it doesn't stop there. At the end of the date, he tried to kiss me!"

She saw Giles' scowl and was happy that at least finally he seemed to agree with her distress.

"Let me tell you, that was a first and last date. Yuck! I have totally considered swearing off men."

This time it was Giles who rolled his eyes and mumbled into his wine glass before taking another sip. "Sure you have."

Buffy gave him a look that could kill. "No, I mean it. It would be so much simpler being a lesbian."

Giles propped his elbow on the arm of his chair and rested his chin in his hand. She gave him credit for not getting all stuttery and spluttering. And then she realized, by the patient look in his eyes that apparently he was used to her ridiculous statements.

"Lesbian? Like Willow?"

It was clear that by the tone in his voice that he did not believe a word she'd said, and Buffy frowned. "Yeah, why not? She's gay, why not me?"

Giles rolled his eyes. "Right. Why should she have all the fun? Ignore the fact that being gay is not something you can turn on and off."

Buffy let her foot dangle off the couch as she tried to take another sip of wine while lying down. She chose to ignore Giles' dry comment and responded flippantly. "Exactly. Why should she have all the fun?"

She finally managed without spilling a drop, and gave Giles a pensive glance. "Not that I would actually say gayness is fun. Not for me at least."

Giles nodded. "Yes, it's not exactly my preference either."

"I am not saying there is something wrong with gayness. Not in general I mean." Her eyes widened and her voice trailed off into a low murmur as Giles stretched and placed his naked feet on the table, "It's just not for me you know?"

For a second she was worried Giles had seen her longing stare, but he seemed completely oblivious as he looked back at her with a blank expression.

Buffy sighed. There was no way she would ever be gay as long as men like her watcher walked the face of the earth. She took another sip and pulled an afghan over her naked feet. "But it would be SO much simpler if I was."

Giles brow furrowed. "Why do you say that? Why would being gay make your relationships any easier? The idea makes no sense to me."

Buffy rolled onto her side and looked at him. "Well, it's just that I almost wish I was gay. I GET women. Men….they just confuse me."

Giles snorted. "Well, the feeling is mutual."

Buffy glared at him. "Oh, shut up. You guys have such a simple life. We women we have been dealt a crappy hand."

Giles looked at her with an amused expression. "Do tell."

Buffy made herself a little bit more comfortable, resting on her back again, the wine glass on her stomach. She stared at the ceiling and enjoyed the slight buzz of the alcohol. It took a few moments for her to arrange her thoughts.

While waiting for Buffy to start her list of grievances Giles drained his glass and poured himself a second one. Buffy realized she was probably not the only one who was going to wake up with a headache tomorrow. Good, misery loves company.

"Ok, first off. Bras. They're damn uncomfortable. We're considered sluts if we don't wear them. They dig into our skin. In a way, they're like the corset of the twentieth century."

She heard a snort, but chose to ignore him. She was aware that the wine was loosening up her tongue nicely, but she didn't care.

"Secondly, the monthly curse."

Giles started to cough and Buffy grinned. Served him right for snorting at her.

"I mean yeah, without it we wouldn't be able to have kids and that's probably a truly amazing experience. I can imagine. I mean actually, carrying a life inside of you. Wow."

She balanced her glass once again to take a sip. "Not planning on it just yet, though. But then again, childbirth was third on my list. I'm not sure all that pain of giving birth to a child is worth carrying the life inside of you for nine months. Anyway, the list continues."

"Oh," Giles sighed, "you're not done yet?"

Buffy frowned and looked over at him. "Of course I'm not done! I've barely scratched the surface."

Giles sighed again, and she watched him take a long sip. He toped off both their glasses, and then settled further down into his arm chair. Buffy smiled approvingly at him. Giles merely rolled his eyes.

"The next thing – dieting. It's just cruel how we always have this pressure of being super skinny, and then when we can't fight gravity anymore, our men change us out with younger skinnier models."

Buffy glared at Giles. "That's another thing that's unfair, by the way. When men get older, they get distinguished. We, we just get….old."

"Right. Um…Sing it girl!" Giles said impassively while staring into his wineglass.

"Sing it girl?" Buffy looked at him bewildered. "What do you mean by that?"

Giles blushed and looked at her. "Um, it was something I saw on television, and I figured it was the appropriate response when having a girl talk."

Buffy giggled, but stopped abruptly and said in indignation. "We are not having a girl talk." She reached out her hand and grabbed a hold of his big toe and yanked it playfully. "In case you haven't noticed Mr. Giles, YOU are NOT a girl."

Giles pulled his foot away as she started to tickle the sole of his foot. "Oh, is that so?"

She nodded intently before laying back on the couch, staring at the ceiling again. "Damn right you're not. I am VERY sure you're not a girl."

Buffy figured she should stop talking before she made a fool of herself, and glanced carefully over at Giles. His head was slightly tilted and he looked at her with a little smirk. Buffy got nervous when she saw the look in his eyes and started talking. "Oh, oh, and shaving! A god damn inconvenience!"

Giles' smirk disappeared and he coughed and gave her a pointed look. "Men bear that cross as well, Buffy."

Buffy blew him off with a wave of her hand. "It's not the same, all you have to do is shave your face, we got legs and everything. Much more work."

She took a double look at him. "Although it looks like it's not so much work for you, huh?"

Giles smiled ruefully and ran a hand over his evening shadow with a slight blush. "Yes well, SOMEONE interrupted me this evening. I didn't have time."

Buffy shrugged and returned to staring at the ceiling. "Hey, no big, I think you should leave it more often like that. It looks good on you." She gave her wine glass a traitorous look. She should probably stop drinking.

She missed Giles' wide-eyed stare. He cleared his throat. "I'll try too keep that in mind."

Buffy nodded. "Good, you do that."

She searched her mind for anything to break the sudden tension in the room. It had been happening a lot lately. Or was she just imagining things? She studied her wine glass. She was probably just imagining it. She heard Giles place his feet back up on the table. She looked over at him, and now she could not get her mind of how it would feel to run her hands over his cheek.

The wine had apparently removed all the censorship her mind usually did before she spoke.

"Yeah, you guys look good when you don't shave, and we, we just look French!"

Giles laughed, and the tension broke. "Buffy, I think you should know that what you just said is a common misconception by you Americans."

Buffy giggled, and smiled a little ruefully at him. "Yeah I know, I just couldn't help myself."

Giles grinned and shook his head. "I am fairly sure the French are sick and tired of hearing that so-called joke. Poor French, that rumor's been going on for years. I wonder where it came from?"

Buffy was watching him as he stared into is wine glace. The light from the candles caressed his face, and his eyes sparkled. His body was stretched out, and he looked so good she felt heat pool in her abdomen.

"Sex!" she suddenly burst out.

Giles eyes jumped to hers. "Wh-what?"

Buffy almost laughed when she saw his shocked expression, but kept going. She realized she was beyond redemption, and since she'd already made a fool of herself, she might as well do it thoroughly.

"Sex is a major let down for women."

Giles looked at her with big eyes, seemingly unable to tear his startled eyes away from her. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

Buffy blushed took another sip of her wine. "I mean, it's just that, it's so much easier for you guys. It takes nothing to get you aroused, and for us, it just takes time, and most of the time it's not that good, and, and--."

"Buffy, I beg of you, stop." Giles' jaw was clenched and he was staring intently into his wine again. Clearly, he couldn't even look her in the eyes.

Buffy was now profoundly embarrassed. She started picking on a lose thread on the couch. "Sorry, I'm just being honest. Didn't mean to freak you out."

To her surprise he started to laugh. "Trust me, I am not, um.. 'freaked' out."

Buffy looked up at him. "No? You sure look like it."

Giles shook his head while smiling and then looked at her. "I'm not, it's just I never imagined us having this conversation when I got up this morning. I'm just slightly bewildered."

"Oh, yeah I can be bewildering at times. Sorry about that. I'm slightly bewildered myself. I don't' know how we ended up here."

Giles snorted. "It's all your doing. I tell you, if I had seen this coming I would have stopped you a while ago."

Buffy laughed and plopped back down on the couch.

"God, I AM sorry, Giles. The wine got to me and I'm clearly not thinking."

Giles laughed and then sobered. "Buffy?"

She looked over at him with a tipsy grin. "Yeah?"

He took a deep breath. "You will find someone who can make it better for you. It's just men your age they. . . ah. . . they tend to be a little single-minded. And, ah, they don't take the time to, well , ah. . ."He stopped, clearly unsure how to finish the sentence without embarrassing himself to death.

Buffy suddenly got a pensive look on her face. "You know what? Willow told me that's the best part of being gay. She said women know what women like, and they take the time to..." She trailed off, her expression becoming determined. "That's it! I'm going to Willow's!"

Giles' head jumped up and he looked at her with a confusing expression. "What?"

She hurriedly got up from the couch, swaying a little. "I am going to find Willow right now and see if we can have sex. Might as well jump into this lesbian thing right off!"

Giles gaped, staring at her like she'd gone insane. "Now, Buffy, there's no need to do anything drastic."

Buffy bent down to get hold of her shoes from under the coffee table.

"Giles, I've made up my mind. This is the best way. And she'll help. That's what best friends are for, right?"

Giles stood, and closed his eyes for a second as he swayed a little. "Buffy listen to me, you're being irrational. She's in a relationship for god's sake!"

Buffy rose quickly and threatened to topple over, but promptly ignored his hand that offered to steady her. "Irrational? Just because I want to experience some good lovin'?"

Giles desperately rushed out. "Buffy, listen to me! Some MEN know what women want, and ALSO take the time to---"

Buffy shook her head. "I've never met one."

She grabbed her purse and turned away for the door. Giles' hand shot out and grabbed her upper arm and pulled her roughly towards him. "The hell you haven't."

**Chapter 2**

With a movement that was abrupt and harder than probably intended, Giles covered her mouth with his. For a few seconds, Buffy was too shocked to move. Until Giles snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. The feel of his body and mouth on hers broke though her drunken mind, and desire burst through her like wildfire.

Giles bit her bottom lip and sucked it lightly. When his tongue slipped in between her lips, Buffy couldn't hold back a moan. She opened up to meet his questing tongue eagerly with her own. Both of their hands were running over each others' bodies hungrily and enticingly. It was rushed and desperate, and Buffy whimpered in desperate need of him.

The alcohol seemed to have loosened their inhibitions and both followed their bodies' impulses. With open mouths, their tongues probed and swirled against each other in a heated frenzy.

Buffy moaned. She had never felt such heat before. She wanted to pull him deep inside of her, absorb him until there was nothing left of them but an all consuming flame. She started to feel dizzy and her hands tightened on his shoulders.

He buried his hands in her hair to hold her head still and tore his mouth away from hers. Both were breathing roughly and staring at each other. His hands slipped from her hair, down the side of her neck, and he let them rest there, gently caressing her skin.

Buffy closed her eyes and let his fingers work their magic. She tried to relax but the closeness of him was too much. She opened her eyes and found his face close to hers. There was something in his eyes she had not seen before, something questioning, as if he asked her silently to understand, to trust him.

She gave in to his silent plea and stood quietly with his warm and strong fingers on her skin. Hexed by the look in his eyes she waited. Her lips parted in anticipation, and Giles leaned in. Buffy lowered her eyes to guard herself against the intensity in his.

She closed her eyes when their lips met again. The first kiss had been desperate, rough and so filled with emotions she has been unable to actually separate them all. This time he was gentle. His mouth was soft and warm, hers was compliant and willing.

His lips did not stay long. Soon they caressed her neck, and left kisses on her cheeks. Buffy moaned and surrendered to the pleasure that spread through her body. Giles captured her lips again, and she immediately opened up to his questing tongue. She heard him moan before he tightened his hold around her.

A wonderfully dizzying feeling filled her up, rising from her abdomen, and enclosed her with a burning desire. Kissing Giles was unlike kissing any one else. It was beyond whatever she had been able to imagine.

She was unable to hold back a moan against his lips. She buried her hands in his hair while she struggled to get closer to him. He responded in kind. His hands slipped from her back up to her hair, where he let his hands run though the silky strands. Buffy let her hands travel down his neck and shoulders, down the front of his chest. Eager to remove the barrier between them, she grabbed the lapels of his shirt and ripped them open.

He growled deep in his throat, and she felt the heat of his body increase. He tugged his shirt off impatiently and he wrapped his arms around her again. Buffy clung to him and pressed closer, begging for more. She was already at the point where she franticly needed to have him inside her.

He suddenly pushed her down on the couch and covered her body with his. His hands went to the hem of her shirt and he pulled it up. He crawled down the couch, lowered his head to her stomach and buried his face against her warm skin, nibbling and kissing until she was twisting and moaning beneath him.

Slowly and sensually he worked his way up. She clung to him in an attempt to keep herself grounded as her senses soared toward the sky.

She circled his waist and undulated against him. Giles was pressing her into the couch and moving against her. Their caresses and movements started to become frantic, and her hands started working on his pant buttons while his own slid up her bare thighs under her skirt.

When her hands accomplished their task and freed him, Giles tore his mouth away breathing heavily against her neck.

He pulled her skirt and panties down her legs and let her push his jeans and boxers down his thighs. He didn't bother to get rid of them completely and merely settled between her thighs and joined with her.

Buffy closed her eyes in pure rapture and then pulled his mouth to hers. He was breathing heavily, each breath he took was in sync with hers, and so were their furiously beating hearts.

As their pleasure rose, Buffy muffled a moan against his neck. She licked his skin and started to move with him as he pressed her towards unbelievable heights.

The room started to spin and she clung to him as she tried to keep up with his passion. Suddenly she felt a scorching heat that turned ice cold for a few seconds, until she reheated into an almost painful fervor. She felt like she exploded into innumerable fragments. She heard Giles moan against her neck, and tightened her hold as they both plunged into an abyss of pleasure.

For several minutes they lay together in a crushing embrace, riding the waves of the afterglow. When their rapid breathing calmed, Giles lifted himself up on his elbows. He placed his forehead against hers and kissed her slowly and gently.

Buffy let her fingers comb through his hair and watched the candle light play in his tresses. The only thought in her mind was that she wanted to remain in his arms forever. Their bodies united. The thought terrified her. What had just happened between them? What had this meant to him?

Not once had he indicated that he had more than friendly feelings for her. As he stirred, she forced herself to stop thinking of it. She had made enough of a fool of herself already. She would wait and see.

Slowly Giles raised himself from the couch. He was looking down at her with an unreadable expression as he fastened his jeans, and Buffy hoped the disappointment she felt wasn't radiating out of her eyes. There was nothing in his eyes that indicated that this had been more than just something physical between them.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, and steadied her as her knees threatened to give way. Unable to resist, she rested her forehead against his chest and circled his waist. He wrapped his arms around her and she felt his hand run gently over her hair.

She hesitated to end their embrace. She was worried. This moment could signal the beginning of the end for them. When morning came, he'd regret his actions and push her away. Her hands traveled up his back and she tightened her hold. His skin was damp, and she could feel each breath he took.

She jumped a little when he spoke. "I didn't exactly prove my point now did I?"

Buffy blinked her eyes, slightly confused, but didn't have the courage to lift her head from his chest to look at him. "What do you mean?"

Giles chuckled and let his hands run over her naked back. "It was rather rushed, I am afraid. Lost my head there. I blame that on you and the wine."

She could hear the grin in his voice and laughed lightly. "No complaints here." All her muscles felt like mush, and she had never been so sated in her entire life before. Nope, no complaints at all.

His hands started traveling over her naked skin with more purpose and Buffy felt desire for him once again. She trembled when placed his hand on her cheek and titled her gaze up to his. "Let me do this right." He murmured.

Buffy was unable to resist. He could have asked her anything and she would have said yes. She knew she'd crossed a dangerous line, and she wasn't sure where she stood any more.

Having feelings for him had been something she dealt with, as long as she was sure that it would remain a fantasy. He would never feel the same way, so in one way she didn't risk getting hurt. But now, that actually something HAD happened between them, she was terrified as to WHAT would happen with them. If this was merely a physical thing to him, she would be crushed. If this was just a drunken thing to him, it would kill her.

Her thoughts ended when Giles trailed a finger down her cheek. "Buffy?"

Buffy focused on him and tried to read his feelings in his eyes, but she found nothing but desire. She raised herself on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. If this was all she got, she would be damn sure not to waste it.

**Chapter 3**

**AN: **_Thanks to John Mayer for inspiring this part of the story grin_

Giles picked her up from the floor, while gently exploring her mouth. He coaxed her to wrap her legs around his waist, and as her thighs and calves brushed against his jeans, Buffy felt herself blush. She felt ridiculous for being shy around him all of a sudden, but she was very aware of the fact that she was completely naked while he still had some modesty.

She broke the kiss and buried her face in his neck as he climbed the stairs. Their first time had been consuming and overwhelming. Even slightly intoxicating. Now her head felt clearer. Often the first time people – especially drunk people - kissed or had sex it was often chalked up as being an accident. But, the second time meant more. He was coming back for more.

She was brought out of her musing when he reached the landing and stepped into his room. She raised her head and looked around at the one part of his apartment she had never been in.

His room was neat and uncluttered and she suspected Giles took sleep seriously She figured he had enough difficulties finding restful sleep, without having anything in his room intruding into his subconscious.

Further inspection was halted as Giles let her slip down his body, and once again, the feel of his rough jeans against her bare skin made her self-conscious, and her eyes widened. He slipped a finger under her chin to raise her head. His gaze was warm and a little amused as it met hers.

"Buffy?" He asked gently.

She heard an escape in his voice -- if she wanted it -- and fought with herself to keep her voice from trembling. "I want this," she assured him.

Giles smiled. "You don't look entirely pleased about that."

Buffy blushed and stuttered slightly. "I'm sorry--I just. . .feel a little. . ."

She gave up trying to tell him and reached for his pants, thinking that maybe if he was all naked, she'd be more comfortable.

Giles stopped her hand and shook his head slightly. "Not yet."

Buffy's could feel her blush increase as she asked, "Why?"

Giles softly kissed her temple as he moved behind her. He rubbed up and down her arms languorously as he positioned himself flush against her body. She felt the fine brush of his hair on his chest against her upper back and drew a trembling breath. She felt idiotic – she had just had passionate sex with him downstairs and now she was blushing like some kind of virgin.

Giles chuckled. "Will you be more comfortable laying down?"

Buffy looked over at his big bed. "Actually, I would be more comfortable if you were naked as well."

Giles laughed and encircled her waist, palms flat against her stomach. Not moving, just letting his thumbs brush slightly over her skin as he spoke softly. "All in due time, my dear."

By now her heart was beating wildly, and she inhaled sharply when she felt his breath against her ear. He spoke in a murmur. "Discover me Buffy." He let his lips brush against the shell of her ear. "Discover me, discovering you."

Her knees threatened to buckle and she grabbed his forearms to keep standing. Giles lowered his lips from the shell of her ear to her neck, and her fingers tightened on his arm. He let his lips brush gently over her skin, and she moaned when he nipped her pulse.

She held back a whimper of disappointment when his lips released her skin and he stepped away form her. He lifted her into his arms and placed her on the bed. She tried to circle his neck as he leaned over her, but he stopped her and brushed his lips against hers as he whispered. "Roll over."

Buffy blinked and stared at him, but when he gave her a reassuring smile she rolled over. She felt the bed dip as he straddled her thighs. Then she felt the whisper touch of his fingertips as they traveled up and down her arms, neck, shoulder blades and spine. His touch was firm enough so it wasn't tickling, but Buffy longed for the feel of his palms firmly against her skin.

Without realizing she had tensed in anticipation, and she jumped slightly when his lips brushed against her temple. "Why are you so tense?"

"What, wha are you doing? Should we be…you know…um" She trailed off, mortified.

She felt him grin against her skin. "Is there somewhere you would rather be?"

Buffy didn't think she was available to get any more embarrassed and stuttered nervously.

"B-But I thought we were going to..."

Giles kissed her cheek and then her shoulder as he sat back and resumed the soft trail of his fingers. "You're taking this far too seriously." He murmured.

She felt is weight shift and felt his breath wash against her back before he kissed her between her shoulder blades and across her shoulders. He lingered and then nipped her ear lobe before whispering in her ear.

"This is called foreplay." He kissed her cheek. "I hope you don't have any plans for the remainder of the evening, or the night for that matter. This is bound to take a while."

Buffy closed her eyes, and she felt her stomach tighten. She swallowed a few times before she was able to speak. "I thought foreplay involved kissing and getting rid of clothes?" she said pointedly as she looked over her shoulder at his jean-clad knee.

Giles chuckled and nipped at the shell of her ear. "In due time."

As his hands traveled her skin a shiver went down her spine and she fisted her hand in the sheet of the bed to hold back a moan.

"How can it be foreplay when I'm getting all the attention?" she said breathlessly.

His hands stilled for a few seconds, then continued. When he spoke his voice was husky. "Your body is a wonderland to me, Buffy." His palms stroked slowly over her back. "Miles and miles of porcelain skin."

"Miles?" Buffy asked breathlessly.

"Mmmm. One mile to every inch." His voice was oh-so seductive, and Buffy was pretty sure he could make her come apart without even touching her, if he wanted to.

She squirmed slightly and felt him lower his torso against her back. His mouth traveled over her neck and cheek as he kept talking. "I love the shape of you against my bed. You are so beautiful laying here naked below me."

He brushed some hair away from her face and kissed her cheek again. "There is something about the way the moonlight falls on your face that makes my heart beat twice as fast."

His hands positioned themselves on her waist and he lifted himself so he could roll her onto her back. He straddled her again and let their lips brush. He refused to let their lips tangle just yet, and Buffy felt as if her body was on fire and grabbed on to his shoulders.

Her body quivered as he spoke against her lips. "Soon, we will be swimming in a deep sea of blankets."

He raised his head and pierced her with a desire-ridden gaze. "I will never let your head hit the bed again without my hand behind it."

Before she had the chance to process his last words his mouth caught hers in a soul-scorching kiss.

**Chapter 4**

Waves of pleasure crashed against her. She let her fingers bury themselves in his hair, lightly scraping his scalp, and Giles growled.

His right knee lifted and he slipped it between her legs. She felt the bed dip as he shifted his weight to his other leg, as he nudged her legs further apart so he was in between them. She gasped into his mouth when he lowered his jeans-clad groin to hers, and pulled her mouth away to draw in a big gulp of air.

"Oh, God . . ." she whimpered as he undulated softly against her.

Giles chuckled breathlessly into her neck. "No, no, it's just me. But thank you."

Buffy couldn't help but laugh and swat his shoulder playfully. "Jerk."

Giles laughed in return, then bit her neck with a mock growl. All the while he continued to move against her, and Buffy shuddered as the material of his pants sent wonderful sensations to her core.

She grabbed his shoulder as ripples of pleasure went though her.

"I've figured you out," she said, in a throaty voice.

"You have?" Giles responded as he nibbled on her pulse.

"Mhm" Buffy murmured as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I suddenly realized why you so adamantly wanted to keep your pants on."

Giles tried to muffle a chuckle and then raised his head with a mock scowl. "Woman, you go on and on about getting me naked. Have you never heard that patience is a virtue?"

Buffy scowled back and pulled his head down for a breathtaking kiss. Giles moaned into her mouth and drew in a big gulp of air when she released him. He blinked at her.

"Right. Pants coming off."

Buffy grinned victoriously, until she saw the gleam in his eyes. His hand traveled slowly down her front. He barely raised himself from hers as his hand reached for his buttons. He made sure to brush against her as he popped one button open and grinned mischievously when her breath caught.

Buffy moaned. "You are so evil."

Giles chuckled and kissed her as if he had all the time in the word. Then he popped one more button. She held her breath in anticipation of the next and closed her eyes. As he continued to brush against her, she was unable to hold back a needy whimper.

He suddenly stopped what he was doing, and she opened her eyes, preparing to use her pout full force. She was lost for words when she met his gaze. He was looking at her with a heated stare, and for the life of her she couldn't think of a thing to say.

Giles took her by surprise when he removed his hand and slid it under her back, lifting her up so she was straddling his thighs as he sat back on his heels. Their naked chests pressed together and Buffy clung to his shoulders to remain close. His mouth hovered near hers, as his hands stroked her back firmly, holding her tightly to him. They were nose to nose and she shivered from the look in his eyes.

"Are we going somewhere?" she asked breathlessly.

His expression was unreadable, and she worried about the change in his mood. He didn't respond, only shook his head and drew her even closer. He leaned his head on her shoulder and pressed his face into her neck as he hugged her close.

Buffy couldn't for the life of her figure out what was going on, and she worried that he had changed his mind about what they were doing. She wanted to break the silence that enveloped them, and searched her mind frantically to find something to say. She leaned into his neck and said the first thing that came into her mind.

"You smell like me."

He swept his hands across her back and murmured into her neck. "Mmm. My scent is on you, as well." He kissed her neck before he placed his forehead against hers, noses brushing.

"I rather like it." He whispered. Buffy nodded and let her lips brush his.

"So do I." She whispered back. Giles grinned sexily at her and leaned back so they toppled over, her now against his chest.

"Let's mingle some more."

Buffy felt relieved. He wasn't planning on stopping. She kissed him. Tongues met eagerly as their hands traveled heated skin. She straddled him and looked down on his face with an impish smile. "Tables have turned now haven't they?"

Giles grinned back. "Is that so? And what do you plan to do?"

She looked down at his jeans and back at him. "Working on those, for starters."

She had half expected him to protest but he stretched languorously and folded his arms behind his head. "Do your worst."

She scooted down his thighs and began working on the remaining buttons. She heard his breath catch as she brushed against him, and she wasn't able to hold back a smug grin. She looked up when she heard him chuckle, and found him watching her.

"What?" she asked too innocently.

He laughed and shook his head. "You look quite pleased with yourself."

Buffy smiled widely. "Bet your cute butt, I am."

His face sobered to a soft smile and he let his fingers trail down her cheek. "What a wonderful thing."

"What?" She said still smiling.

"Your smile." He said softly.

Buffy blushed and looked down. "Thank you."

She concentrated on his pants again, while her heart beat wildly. God, the power he had over her terrified her. And she suspected he had no idea. She prodded him to lift his hips, and he braced his feet on the mattress and lifted. She pulled down his jeans and threw them unceremoniously on the floor.

She grabbed hold of the hem of his boxers but Giles stopped her with a hand. "Now, now. I didn't agree to that, did I?"

Buffy looked up at him with an incredulous expression. She scowled when she saw his playful grin and laughed when he sat up, wrestled her onto her back, and rolled on top of her.

**CH 5**

Giles teased Buffy mercilessly with his lips and teeth. He let his fingers run through her hair, down her shoulder to her waist, and finally came to rest on her thigh. He tugged a so her leg curled along the back of his, and slipped his hand below her lower back so he could press her closer. He finally decided to let her breathe and released her mouth. Buffy moaned his name wantonly as he lavished his attention on her neck and down her chest.

His coaxing tongue and firm lips lit an overwhelming spark of desire deep inside her and she groaned, again. The mix of alcohol and Giles' kisses overloaded her senses – it was too much -- she tugged at his shoulder to distract him from his ministrations. She desperately needed some control back.

She managed to croak out. "Wait! I'm not done with you yet!"

Giles raised his head with a questioning look. "Damn right you're not."

His mock-affronted expression made Buffy grin, and she tugged his hair playfully as she explained. "You said 'do your worst', but then you totally pounced on me, without letting me do it!"

Giles grinned, not looking sorry in the least. "You are absolutely correct. My deepest apologies."

He rolled onto his back and grabbed Buffy along, so their positions were reversed. She found herself nose to nose with him and his mischievous eyes.

"Pray proceed." He whispered against her lips.

Buffy swallowed nervously and then smiled against his lips. She explored his mouth, and let their legs tangle. Giles growled into her mouth when she pressed her naked chest into his.

Never letting go of his lips, she straddled him, making sure to press against the straining fabric below her. She delighted in the feel of his tongue against hers as she let her hands roam his chest. His chest hair fascinated her, and she pulled out of the kiss so she could admire his physique. She let her palms roam his skin with slow sweeping strokes; his skin was warm and smooth. His eyes closed in pleasure while she continued to massage him.

"God, you should do this for a living, Buffy" he whispered, letting his hands stroke up and down her thighs.

His eyes snapped open as he realized what he'd said. He winced at Buffy's shocked expression, and stumbled to apologize.

"N-no wait! I did NOT mean that the way it came out."

Buffy couldn't hold back a laugh as he began to blush profusely. "I hope not!"

Giles closed his eyes in mortification. "Buffy, I am terribly sorry. I simply meant that your massage is amazing."

Buffy still sported a smile as she leaned down to kiss his chest soothingly. "Relax Giles, I hear you. Slayer strength and all."

Giles chuckled and pulled her mouth to his so he could kiss her. When she sat back, he brushed her hair out of her face. "Yes, you are skilled in more ways than one."

She resumed her ministrations on his skin. "Watch it buster, or I might leave."

Giles whined playfully. "No leaving, I'll be quiet. Just don't stop what you're doing. It feels like heaven."

Buffy giggled and kissed his chin. She kept glancing at him as she traveled across his skin. It was a joy to be able to caress him. His body was perfect to her, full of promises. She was amazed how relaxed he seemed with her. How utterly comfortable he seemed lying almost naked below her.

Once again she wondered what all of this meant to him. How could he be so at ease with her? Why wasn't he as nervous as she was? Did this mean he thought they were just seeking pleasure with each other? No strings attached, purely physical gratification? Was she just an outlet for him? Willing and easy, and there for the taking?

A small voice in the back of her head protested wildly that it had to be more, but she wasn't listening. She needed the words, she needed assurance and comfort. And at this moment he was not providing it.

Without realizing, her hands stopped caressing his skin. He suddenly opened his eyes. "Buffy?"

Buffy plastered on a smile and trailed her fingers down his stomach. "Just thinking about what I should do to you next."

For a short moment it looked like he didn't believe her, but when her fingers brushed against his nipples, he gasped and tugged her mouth down to his. She latched on to his distracting kisses like a lifeline, and let her mouth seek refuge in his.

Their tongues met eagerly, while hands traveled, and the wonderful feel of his almost-naked body against her made her grind against him. Giles moaned and she redoubled her efforts. His hands seemed warmer and rougher, and she delighted in the feel of him undulating against her.

In a flash she found herself on her back, Giles pushing her into the mattress, hands roaming her skin restlessly. They strained towards each other. Gone were the tender caresses and the slow pace. This man poised above her wanted her with a fierce determination, and his hands and mouth roused her to feel the same.

Before she had the chance to think clearly enough to do it herself, he slipped his boxers off, and pressed against her. Buffy gulped for air as the sexual tension between them seemed to suffocate her. Suddenly it had all changed. The playfulness was gone.

Once again, he had surprised her, and it unnerved her. Since they had adjourned to the bedroom he had alternated between playfulness and something else she couldn't put her finger on. She was scared to death she was reading more into his tender touches and caresses.

Their kisses got wilder and wilder. His palms against her skin felt like an electric shock, and it sent her senses reeling. She couldn't think any more -- it was all feelings.

He paused to plant a couple of kisses along the side of her jaw before going back to her lips.

He let himself move more roughly against her and Buffy melted into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. They crashed against each other. It was wild and entirely without any inhibitions, and each moment they rose to new heights and profound pleasure.

Their first meeting downstairs paled in comparison to what was happening between them now.

Seconds later they tumbled over the edge together. She moaned loudly and groaned his name in pure ecstasy. Tidal waves of pleasure crushed inside her and her whole body shook as she came down to earth.

Giles was breathing heavily into her neck. She rested her head against his while her hands soothed his heated skin. She felt utterly exhausted and her legs slipped down to the mattress from where they had been wrapped around his waist. There was not an ounce of energy in her left and she took deep breaths of air, willing her heart to calm down.

Giles had barely moved, except to kiss her shoulder now and again, and Buffy let her hands stroke across his hair. She didn't want to break this moment by asking questions about what had happened and she felt sleep overcoming her. Just as she slipped off to dream land, she heard Giles mutter something into her neck.

**Chapter 6**

Buffy woke hours later, clinging to sleep as tightly as she could. But she was forced accept that the pounding from the construction workers who'd taken up residence in her head wasn't going to let her fall back to sleep. She dared a peek with her eyes, but the bright light in the room made her flinch and she closed them quickly.

Either she'd fallen asleep with the light on or the curtains were wide open, but she wasn't risking another check. She was pretty sure just a small beam of light would have made her eyes hurt this morning, and she cursed herself for drinking as much as she did the night before.

As the haze of sleep and hangover cleared slightly, she was very aware of the fact that she was not in her own bed. The fact that she had a warm and naked body flush against her back was also a dead giveaway. She hadn't had that in a long time.

A flood of memories came rushing back to her and her eyes shot open to scan the room. Her breath caught. True enough, it was Giles' bedroom she was in. Buffy felt her heart rate increase, and her tensing nerves did noting to settle her already unbalanced stomach. Giles was the very naked and warm body wrapped around her. She'd had sex. Sex with Giles. Great sex. Great sex with Giles. Great sex with Giles, twice!

She flushed as she felt him shift a little in his sleep. The arm draped across her waist curled tighter around her body, his legs tangled with hers, and he kissed her shoulder before settling down with his nose buried in her nape. His breathing was still deep and steady, and she released a breath of relief that he still seemed asleep.

She was NOT ready to deal with whatever had happened between them right now. And what was that by the way? The question had been running through her mind all last night, and she felt none the wiser this morning. In an instant everything had changed between them. She had found herself plastered against his chest, her mouth ravished by him. Not long after, her body had been ravished by him as well.

Buffy bit her lip to hold back a moan as she thought about the overwhelming passion she had felt with him on his couch. On his couch, for god's sake! How was she ever going to be able to sit on that couch again? She would die of embarrassment!

She'd had no blinding realization last night that she loved him. To her it was old news, and she had, for months now, reluctantly accepted that he would never look at her the same way. And then he had to go and turn her world upside down. Twice! Still, she had no idea what it had meant, and Giles had said nothing about his feelings last night.

However, there were moments when she felt something. Every now and then he would have a special look in his eyes. Other times he had caressed her with touches that seemed to speak volumes of affection for her. A few times he had held her tight, without saying a word. At those moments she had silently hoped, no begged, that he would declare his love for her. Buffy rolled her eyes at herself. She really needed to stop watching Lifetime.

Refusing to succumb to tears she sighed and blinked rapidly to remove excessive moisture. She glanced down at the strong arm that was wrapped possessively around her waist. She really needed to get out of this bed, no matter how little she wanted to. Talking to Giles when she was in an emotional state would do no good, and she really needed an aspirin for her head.

Very gently, she managed to lift his arm ever so slowly and place it on his thigh. She untangled her legs and froze when Giles moved. She glanced at his face, but he didn't even move an eye-lid. A few seconds later she found herself standing on the floor. Giles reached out for her in his sleep, but she grabbed a pillow and let him curl around it with a small smile on his face as he buried his nose into it.

Her heart ached to crawl into his bed again. She wanted to curl into his body and show him how much she loved him. She worried her lip, with a sigh, shook her head, and left the room. Her plan was to grab her clothes and write him a short carefree note, making excuses for her absence. She wanted to make sure he realized there were no strings attached, no matter how much her heart would break doing so.

She found her clothes on the floor by the sofa, and tried to ignore her flushed face as memories of what had happened between them went through her mind. Her watch showed 10.30, and she hoped Giles would stay asleep for just a few minutes more. Then she would be safe.

As she fastened her skirt, the most wretched noise started outside. Her nerves shot through the roof. The sound of Giles' neighbor Mr. Johnsons', leaf blower was so loud she clutched her head in pain. God, not now!

She scrambled to find her bra and blouse, but the bra seemed to be a casualty of the previous evening, as it was nowhere to be found. She figured it was mere seconds before Giles would be coming down the stairs and scrambled into her blouse. She struggled with one of her shoes, pulling it out from underneath the coffee table. The noise from outside was threatening to make her head explode, and she moaned with relief and leaned her head on the table when it suddenly stopped. No wait, she had no time for that!

She grabbed her shoes in her hand, stood quickly, turned around and ran straight into a chest she knew very well.

"Ooofff!"

Giles' hands came up and steadied her. "Going somewhere?"

Buffy blushed and took a step back from his warm chest. She nervously started to babble. "Um yeah, I'm very busy. So awfully busy. And then I overslept, and now I have lost many hours of the day, and the early bird gets the worm, you know. Not that I'm planning on having worms for breakfast, because yuck, but you know. Metaphor and all."

She held back a mortified groan, and finally dared to take her first look at him since he'd come down. His hair was rumpled, he wore worn and faded t-shirt and sweats, his eyes were bloodshot, and his whiskers where now even darker on his skin. She had never seen a more handsome man in her entire life.

He looked slightly nervous and amused. "Yes, well, I don't recommend worms."

Buffy giggled nervously and took another step back. The sole of her foot met something sharp. "Ow!"

Giles immediately went to her side as she lifted her foot to take a look at the offending object.

"Are you alright?"

Buffy waved her hand embarrassed. "Yeah, it was the surprise rather than the p-"

Both froze as they both saw what she had stepped on. It was a button. It was a shirt button. It was Giles' shirt button. From the shirt she tore off of him the evening before.

Buffy swallowed and begged for the Hellmouth to open beneath her. She glanced nervously at Giles, who was staring at the button with a blush.

"Ah, well, I'll just. . . ah." He picked it up and stuffed it into his pocket. He ran his hand through his hair, rumpling it further.

He finally looked at her. "I think we should to talk."

Buffy cringed and braced herself. Oh god. Here it comes. Now is the time he'd let her down gently. Well, she wasn't going to sit down and listen to it. She would break down for sure. "No, no, no more talking needed. We talked tons yesterday, today is the time for silence. According to the bible Sunday is the day for rest, you know."

"It's Saturday," was Giles' short reply as he went and sat down on the couch.

"Oh."

She watched him settle himself on the couch, and saw his eyes fall on the floor. She got increasingly more embarrassed when he picked up his shirt and inspected the place where the button ripped free. Several were missing.

He threw the shirt to the end of the couch in a crumpled heap, folded his arms and looked up at her standing by the kitchen bar. "Buffy-"

Buffy shook her head and started inspecting her fingernails. "It's nothing we have to talk about Giles. We're all good."

She heard him shift several times on the couch and looked up. He wiggled back and forth with a strange expression. Finally he stood, lifted the sofa cushion and froze. It was her bra.

Buffy had to hold back a hysterical laugh. This day was rapidly climbing the list of the top ten most embarrassing days in her entire life. Giles picked it up and handed it towards her, not quite able to look her in the eyes. "Buffy I-"

"Thanks! I was looking for that." She said in a high voice to cut him off. She snatched it out of his hand and turned quickly for the door. She needed to get out of there fast, or she would die of embarrassment. Her head was killing her, she felt sick to her stomach, and she was tempted to go home and have a good cry.

"Buffy, wait! Where are you going?" Giles shot across the room and grabbed her arm.

She looked at him and took a deep breath. "I am leaving before this gets any more awkward."

Giles pinched his nose and looked at her with a small rueful smile. "I don't think it's possible to get any more awkward than this, Buffy."

His remark angered her and she grumbled. "Oh yeah?"

Giles rubbed his cheek. "I am afraid so."

Buffy's heart beat a mile a minute. "I'm in love with you." She whispered.

She couldn't watch his face. Fear clutched her stomach and she was about ready to pass out. What the hell had she been thinking? Admitting her feelings for him like that, when she had absolutely no idea how he felt? She could have ruined everything.

She jumped when she felt a lone finger brush her chin. "Look at me Buffy."

She shook her head and whispered. "I can't."

His finger trailed down to her chin and he stepped closer to her as he lifted her face. Her worried eyes met his, and Buffy was taken back when she saw the emotions in his. "I love you too, Buffy. So much. I have loved you for so long."

She collapsed against his chest and held him tightly while she buried her face into his t-shirt. "Oh thank god!"

Overwhelming relief threatened to knock her off balance and she fisted her hands in his shirt to steady herself. Never had she felt such a moment of all-consuming joy as she did at that moment.

His arms immediately wrapped around her and he held her just as tightly. "I'm sorry. I should have said it yesterday, or at least made sure you were awake when I said it, but my insecurities got the better of me."

Buffy blinked and raised her head from his chest. "What?"

Giles blushed adorably and ducked his head. "I did tell you last night, after, um, ah-"

Buffy giggled, amazed that he could return so easily to her stumbling embarrassed Watcher after how he behaved last night. "After we had mind-blowing sex the second time?" she asked cheekily.

Giles ducked his head and grinned, then sobered and looked at her with a soft smile. "I'd rather say 'made love'."

Buffy felt like she was about to melt on the spot and stroked his cheek. "Yes, made love."

She got lost in his loving gaze, and a tingle shot down her spine when he brushed his lips against hers. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue, and Buffy moaned and granted him access. This kiss was different from the passionate and burning kisses they had shared before. This kiss was a reunion, a confirmation of deep emotions and relief that they'd finally shared their mutual love for each other.

They ended the kiss on mutual accord, but remained within each others' embrace. Buffy rested her head back on his chest. "I love you, Giles."

Giles kissed the top of her head and murmured into her hair. "I love you too, Buffy."

Several minutes passed as they held each other until Buffy groaned. Giles let his fingers trail through her hair. "Something wrong?"

Buffy giggled and mumbled into his chest. "I am a little bit hung over. No strike that, actually, very hung over."

Giles chuckled, and Buffy moaned. "I'm sorry, not the most romantic thing, huh?"

She eeped when he grabbed a hold of her and lifted her into his arms, making sure that she circled her legs around his waist. "Oh I don't know, love, why don't we cure this hangover together?"

Buffy kissed his neck. "I hope you know how, because I rarely drink and don't have the experience."

Giles smiled impishly at her as he started up the stairs. "Quite alright, love, you're good at the areas that count."

Buffy mock scowled at him, then moaned when it hurt her head. She rested it back onto his shoulder instead.

"So tell me, Giles, what's the cure?"

"Actually, it's very simple. A shower, some aspirin, breakfast in bed, then stay there the rest of the day. Does that sound good to you, love?" He asked, as he let her slide down his body until she touched the bathroom floor with her feet.

Buffy looked over her shoulder at the tub and then back at Giles. "Can I talk you into a bath, perhaps?"

Giles growled and kissed her until she was dizzy. "You can talk me into anything, Buffy." He murmured against her lips as he steered her backwards toward the tub.

THE END


End file.
